Mythic Realm History
A condensed time line of events that have happened, including the history of the magic realm. Era of Creation Due to the constant and rising endangerment of the mystics (Also referred to as 'mythical') around the 6th century, a group of spellcasters later known collectively as 'The Great Witches and Wizards' came together and joined their powers in a final bid to save the mystic races. For ages, humans and mystics had always held a stigma for one another, and soon it became apparent that if nothing was done, humans would begin a mass genocide of all non-human races on sight, due to a false sense of considering mystics to be a danger. After much effort, the spellcasters, with an aged Merlin in their number, successfully managed to convince a large portion of mystic kind to join him in the creation of a new realm, away from humans and safe from fear and the threat of genocide. With the aid of several Philosopher's stones and The Prophet of The Five Children, they created a realm made of pure magic, easily manipulated to serve the needs of those who lived within it. Once completed, many portals leading into it opened, allowing those seeking refuse to enter and find sanctuary. They remained open over the course of many many years, closing only after there was no mystic presence left. After Creation *671 The Mythic Realm is created. *671 Hel & Mela hatch, and create the land of Gaia *671 The Mythic Council is formed by the Great Witches and Wizards. *671 August 2nt, The Lunar Kingdom is founded. *672 The Kingdom of Celeion is founded. *1039 September 10th, Seth Sephtis Knox is Born. *1040 The war against vampires begins. *1041 Akins & Shikyo tor are born. * 1045 Truesdale, Seria, Menchin, Deloria, and Jigen unite as the sister kingdoms in response to the war around them, signing a treaty of alliance. *1056 Princess Diana Lunar is born, & Shikyo meets rescues the king of Lunar form a bear, after leaving home. *1057 Akins Tor is taken in as an apprentice to times library. *1058 Shikyo Tor, halts his aging, and becomes the Lunar kingdom's king's personal body guard and assassinate. *1079 Shikyo Tor dies protecting princess Diana, who had become his lover *1079 on a unknown date, Diana gives birth to her and Shikyo's daughter, and takes her life, leaving the Queen to care for the child. *1097 The daughter becomes Queen, and ends the Vampiric War. * 1278 Teivel Harker is born on September 12th. *1564 Ice Illusia hatches from his egg on May 6th. * 1583 Dulan Duchess Vaughan is assassinated by Dulan Lord Maddox for refusing his marriage proposal *1772 Devi Orenda is born on October 20th. *1812 The Lunar Kingdom is attacked by a unknown enemy. Devi's sold into Slavery. *1913 Ice rescues Devi after learning where he is, and learning to cope with his new blindness. *1917 Devi and Stern would find a purple dragon's egg, abandoned, in a Dragon grave yard. *1918 Jasmine Orenda hatches from her egg on December 19th. *1920 Devi joined the Mythic Council. *1922 Devi's ejection from the council, due to nearly losing compete control of his magic. *1943, Stern Orenda dies of poisoning on October 20th. * 1943 Dulan attacks against neighboring kingdoms worsens, threatening severe retaliation from the Sister Kingdoms. * 1992 Dulan king dies in his sleep. Throne is taken by his nephew, Thamond Wulfa. *2012 The Magic realm is merged with the human world in March, by a drow named Me'car, causing mass destruction and loss of life. then separated within two weeks. *2012, in May the Lunar Kingdom is active once more. Category:Mythic Realm Category:History Category:Chronology